


Grabbing Your Attention in Detention

by Azuwrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, F/M, Fluff, ben solo is in love already, ben the troubled teen, he wanted her, rey is a goody two shoes, secretly she wanted him as well, she’d never tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite
Summary: So, I went with prompt number three with some prompt two hand touching, and a hint of prompt one self-loathing hahahaPrompt 3: Ben is a troubled teen in high school and Rey doesn't like him because of that, but he likes her. A lot.





	Grabbing Your Attention in Detention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewhospeakswiththunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhospeakswiththunder/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this sweet high school story! It’s not something I usually write, but it’s been fun so far.

High school, a four-year span of your life that seems to drag on forever. Such a small chunk of time when compared to how many years you have on Earth, yet a breakup from a month-long relationship feels like the biggest blow you could ever experience. 

 

Many can’t wait to get out of high school, to be out on their own, put their hometown behind them. Not Rey. High school was her domain; straight-A student, class president, and model student. 

 

She had a bright future ahead, but she intended to enjoy high school to its fullest before it was time to move on. It was the first day of her Junior Year, halfway done already. 

 

She would make the most of this year; make new friends, partake in after school activities, stay on top of her schoolwork, and whatever else it took to get into whichever college she decided upon. 

 

With her head held high, Rey strode down the hallway, an overwhelming air of confidence in each purposeful movement. With her honors textbooks hugged to her to chest, a grin grew across her lips as she stopped before her locker. 

 

Admittedly, it was dull. Other students decorated theirs with stickers, notes from friends, mirrors, you name it, but Rey’s locker was noticeably bare. It was just the way she liked it. She had been lucky enough to get the best locker in the whole school; a top locker, clean, and the perfect distance to all her classes. 

 

After removing the lock, she gave a light pull, frowning when it didn’t open. She pulled again, still, it didn’t budge. With a heavy sigh, she reluctantly placed her books on the ground, rolling up her sleeves before continuing her assault on the bright red door of her locker. 

 

The halls began to empty out as the first class of the day was to begin. She couldn’t go to class unprepared, so pulled up on the clasp with both hands, planting her feet firmly against the bottom locker to gain leverage. It had worked better than she had hoped, as she sailed to the cold, hard floor below. 

 

Rubbing at the now aching spot at the back of her head, Rey sat up and took in the nightmare before her. The hall was littered in papers and books she hadn’t put in her locker. 

 

She felt her face go beet red when she realized somebody was messing with her. She peaked at the papers that had been scattered about the floor, some crumpled assignments from the previous year, others had beautiful handwriting that had been scribbled out, and some held goofy doodles in black ink. All likely pages of junk somebody had lying around. 

 

The sharp sound of the bell ringing broke Rey’s attention as she realized that she needed to hurry, but what would she do about the mess? Perhaps something within the papers would lead her to the prick that stuffed her locker, so she began to stuff it all into her empty gym bag. 

 

She grabbed what she needed for her first class and left the rest in her locker before locking it back up and speeding off to class. 

 

When she reached her classroom, she noticed that her teacher was waiting at the door, likely greeting new students as they came. 

 

With an unbreakable smile, Rey waltzed up to him, prepared to shake his hand like the respectful youth she was. The man only glowered down at her, and the ‘unbreakable’ smile suddenly didn’t seem so unbreakable. 

 

“You’re late,” he stated flatly. 

 

“Yes, you’re right. I’m terribly sorry. That most definitely won’t happen again…I’m Rey, class president, you’ll quickly learn this isn’t normal for me…”

 

The man snorted. “I should certainly hope so, because you’ve got yourself detention.”

 

Rey was at a loss of words as she stared back at the sweaty, angry troll of a man standing before her. He was unwavering. 

 

“I...I’m sorry, did you say  _ detention _ ?” 

 

The man only nodded, and she couldn’t help the airy chuckle of disbelief that slipped her lips at the situation. 

 

“No...no, that can’t be...I’ve never had detention in my whole life!”

 

“Too bad, so sad, Miss Goody Two Shoes. Now, get into the classroom before I extend the punishment.”

 

She followed wordlessly, rage building in her gut as she slipped through the doorway, not entirely sure if the laugh she had heard had been real or not. 

 

……

 

Rey stood before the detention room door at the end of the day, trying to calm the quaking she felt throughout her limbs. She had never been in trouble before, and she certainly didn’t want to be lumped into the same category as the types of kids that regularly attended detention. She was better than that. 

 

With a trembling sigh, she entered the room, it was surprisingly bare, with only a handful of students. She pushed away the smirk that started to spread on her lips when she saw the other students, they were exactly the kind of people she expected to see here. 

 

She looked around, trying to decide where to sit, when her eyes made contact with  _ his.  _ Ben Solo, senior, and total troubled teen with a dash of bad boy. She had never talked to him before, but she’s seen him around, his deep, dark eyes always pulling her in like a blackout unwilling to let her escape. 

 

This had been the first time she’d seen him today, and he was looking  _ really  _ good, though Rey would never tell anybody else that. She didn’t date, she didn’t have the time, but if she did, it definitely would  _ NOT _ be with a loser like Ben Solo. 

 

She sat at the front of the classroom, severing the connection that passed between their gaze. Though she was no longer looking at him, she could feel his intense stare boring into the back of her head. 

 

She couldn’t help but squirm under his eyes, she had to distract herself. She peered down to her gym bag, bringing it with hope that she’d have a chance to go through the papers lying within. 

 

To her glee, the teacher overlooking detention had left the room, and it didn’t look like homework was a required aspect of punishment, as other students typed away on their cell phones, napped, or did whatever they felt like doing. 

 

She set the gym bag on the top of her desk, unzipping it, and pulling out a page. It was a math assignment of some sort. It all seemed to contain the same fancy handwriting, much to Rey’s surprise. She turned over the page, hoping to find a name in the top corner. She rolled her eyes when she saw that it had been ripped off,  _ of course _ . 

 

She squinted, placing careful attention to the ripped edge. She could make out the first letter of the first name, but the was it. It had been a loopy ‘B’. As insignificant of a find as it was, Rey wasn’t going to let herself feel defeated. She would find out who was out to get her, if it was the last thing she did. 

 

……

 

Ben had been doodling away in his notebook when  _ she  _ entered the room. Rey, better-than-thou, junior class president. She thought she was better than everybody, turned her nose up to the less popular, and likely didn’t even know he existed. He was totally in love with her. 

 

Their eyes met, and like always, he felt the deepness of their connection. Her eyes were beautiful, such a warm combination of earthy greens and browns, he could stare into them all day. 

 

Her eyes broke away from his as she sat at the front of the class. He wanted desperately to interact with her, but he could never get up the courage, it didn’t help that she sat as far from him as she could. He would settle for watching her fidget, unfolding paper after paper, inspecting them carefully... _ wait _

 

Ben squinted, trying to get a good look at what she was doing. He couldn’t see the papers from the back of the classroom, but something familiar popped out at him. A doodle of a cute little dinosaur in black ink, the same ink in the pen he held currently, stared back at him. He couldn’t help the smirk that cracked his lips. 

 

_ She would.  _

 

……

 

Why did Rey care so much about what she would be wearing to school? She had never given it  _ too  _ much thought. So, why was this Tuesday any different? Why was she looking to impress?

 

Her mind briefly went to a pair of richly colored eyes, but she shook the thought from her mind. It was  _ not  _ because of him. Still, she put on something with a tad more thought than the skinny jeans and blouse she wore the day before. 

 

She went to the mirror in her tiny bedroom like she did every morning, ready to throw her hair into her usual style when she stopped herself. Maybe...she could step her hair game up too?

 

She let her hair fall to her shoulders, a few nicely placed pins pulling it to the side, showing off one of her freckle-dusted shoulders. Perfect. With a bright smile, Rey left and made her way to school. 

 

**Detention: Day 2**

 

When she walked through the door, she couldn’t help the rush of satisfaction she felt when Ben Solo held his breath at the sight of her. With a blush creeping onto her tanned cheeks, she took a seat at the desk behind the one she sat in yesterday. 

 

She could hear Ben move up a seat, sitting in the one directly behind her. She wondered why, what he was thinking...what he was doing.  _ No, Rey, don’t think about him. He’s a bad kid.  _

 

She straightened in her seat, eyes focused forward at the thoughts in her head, completely oblivious to the clacking sound behind her. 

 

Suddenly, she felt him bending over, his warm breath against her shoulder, down her arm, her side...then came a rustling sound. Dizzily, she looked back with a jolt, his hand reaching toward her bag. 

 

“Excuse me! I don’t have anything worth stealing, thank you very much!” She quickly pulled her bag into her lap, looking back at him with rage flaring in her eyes. 

 

Though she had caught him red-handed, a smug grin quirked at the corner of his mouth...his stupidly large mouth...with stupidly plush lips…

 

She shook her head, eyeing him as she waited for a reply, his face broke into a full smirk now as he held up a mechanical pencil. 

 

“You dropped this...Princess.” 

 

Though the word was clearly meant to tease her, there was no feeling of anger or judgement behind it. Even when she had just accused him of trying to steal from her. 

 

She reached for the pencil, then their fingers touched, a burst of warmth and butterflies surging from her chest and stomach. She gasped at the tingling she felt crawling up her arm from where their hands met. 

 

Their eyes met and it all felt too much for her to handle, her face flushing under his heavy gaze. When she finally let out the breath she had been holding, she pulled her hand away, taking the pencil with her. 

 

She was embarrassed, on top of...whatever that feeling was when she touched him. She buried her face into her arms, jiggling her legs nervously as she willed time to speed up. 

 

“You know...I may not be the person you think I am. I’m here if you ever want to ask any... _ personal questions _ .”

 

The way he had said those last two words had Rey’s whole body burning now. She shook her head and murmured an, “I very much doubt that,” before shoving her face back to the surface of the desk. 

 

All she could hear was his deep chuckle, causing shuddering waves up her spine. 

 

……

 

Ben had been anxiously jostling his legs about under his desk, biting at the inside of his mouth as his gaze flicked back and forth between the clock and the classroom door. Every once in a while he’d let a hand run through his hair when he realized he was coming off too eager, taking his eyes off the doorway and out the window. 

 

He took a moment to gather himself, calming his breath as he rested his chin into the palm of his hand. He told himself he would speak to her today, but  _ how _ ? How could he talk to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen? Especially when he was a nobody to her?

 

Ben was so deep in his self-deprecating thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Rey entering the room. Her presence could never go unnoticed by him for long though, and his eyes bolted upward. 

 

_ Damn.  _

 

She wasn’t dressed in her usually casual attire, ditching her jeans and sneakers for a flowing sundress. Ben could feel his jaw practically snap open as his eyes took her in. A beaming smile, one he hardly saw her without, hair pinned up, her gorgeously tanned shoulder bare to him. 

 

Not that Rey would know, but he had a  _ thing _ for sundresses, and what a treat the sight was. As much as Ben would like to stop ogling her like a complete creep, he couldn’t look away, the lump in his throat bobbing as she took a seat a little closer than the day before. 

 

Maybe it meant she didn’t think he was so bad?

 

He took the risk, sliding into the seat behind her, his heart racing faster than he had ever experienced before. She was so close now, her freckled shoulder in perfect view. 

 

Wearing something like this, it was...not usual for her.  _ Could _ ...he shook his head. He couldn’t believe he’d even consider such a thing.  _ But...what if she feels it too? Maybe she feels the same way… _

 

Just as he looked for an opening, a reason to talk to her, he heard something of hers falling to the floor. He peered down and saw the cute Disney pencil stuttering to a stop by her bag. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he hadn’t expected the frilly Minnie Mouse pattern, not from her, but it just made his feelings toward her grow even further. 

 

Seizing the opportunity, he leaned down to pick up the pencil, trying his hardest not to let his eyes wander over her in pure wonder and failing miserably. His face seemed so close to her, he could even smell the sugary sweet smell of her vanilla body spray. He wondered briefly if she always smelled that way and came to the realization that it was his new favorite smell. 

 

He tried to keep a calm demeanor as Rey flinched away from him, throwing accusatory words in his direction. He may have come off as relaxed, but his heart was about bursting from his chest and his brain scrambled in a panic. 

 

She had so much fire in her eyes, and he even loved the way her eyebrows scrunched together as she glared at him. A spitfire dressed in such a serene and sweet way, he couldn’t help the smirk that grew at the corner of his lips. He continued to stare at her, not quite realizing how long he’d been staring without a response. 

 

The panic came back as she shook her head, completely taken aback by his lack of remorse, he figured. He needed to do something,  _ say _ something. He opened his hand to her, offering her back her pencil. Then came the surge of confidence, as he smiled fully now, ignoring the ever-present insecurity of his crooked grin. 

 

He wasn’t sure how he managed to speak to her after all this time, but the words came out of their own accord, “You dropped this...Princess.”

 

He watched with satisfaction as she frantically tried to process what had just happened and been said. He waited with a smug grin, hand still outstretched toward her. Finally, she reached for the pencil, her warm hand finding contact with his own. 

 

A static jolt climbed up his arm when her fingers touched his, the pace of his heart beat soaring to new levels. He thought it might pound out of his chest as a comforting warmth spread throughout his stomach. 

 

The overwhelming feeling of it all brought his eyes flying to meet hers, taking in the way her emotions flashed through them: fear, shock, confusion, and...something warm? He would have this moment forever engrained to memory, those eyes were unforgettable. 

 

With a shaky breath, she pulled away, leaving his hand empty and cold. He didn’t care for the feeling, he instantly detested the loneliness it left behind. He looked down at his hand and almost couldn’t believe what had happened, the connection was so... _ real _ . 

 

He tightened his hand into a fist, even if it was to feel a brief moment of warmth that he was desperately missing. Ben’s eyes rose up, watching as she her body jiggled nervously and her head lay deep within her folded arms. 

 

He couldn’t deny the instantaneous chemistry they had, and while he may think himself as trash (different from the trash she saw him as), he knew he wanted this. He wanted to get to know her, fall further in love with the things that made her... _ Rey _ . There was no going back now, not for Ben Solo. 

 

“You know...I may not be the person you think I am. I’m here if you ever want to ask any... _ personal questions.” _

 

_ Woah. Where did that come from, Solo? _ He knew he wanted to get to know her...but he also wanted to give her the chance to know him. A chance to prove that, maybe he wasn’t so bad.

 

Her response could have brought him disappointment at knowing she thought he was nothing more than a ‘bad boy’ or ‘troubled teen’, but he heard the lack of confidence and doubt when she said, “I very much doubt that.”

 

The chuckle escaped his lips before he had time to process everything. He was bringing down those walls, catching her interest, whether she wanted him to or not. He hoped he could continue to win her over, otherwise, his heart would be in for a ride awakening. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one shot, but I was eager to get some of it out. It may end up being a two shot or a three chapter story, we’ll see. I hope you enjoyed! And I’m sorry for the wait!


End file.
